The invention relates to an amusement ride having at least one platform which is connected in an articulated manner to retaining elements which hold the platform.
Amusement rides are known (DE 10 2008 005 859 A1), in which a platform is connected via retaining elements in the form of λ-drives or straight rods to drives which are moved along guides. With the aid of the drives, the platform can be adjusted in different positions and orientations.
It is the object of the invention to configure the generic amusement ride so that the movement of the platform is achieved in a constructively simple manner.